Beginning of Life
by Jakunen Kanashimi
Summary: Graduation. A sad day for some, a joyous day for others. Either way, it marks the ending of the only life that you have ever known. What will you do with yourself after it’s all over? HGDM


Graduation. A sad day for some, a joyous day for others. Either way, it marks the ending of the only life that you have ever known. What will you do with yourself after it's all over? Do you already have an aspiration, or are you drifting from one vague idea to another? What will happen to you? Will you become someone important and famous or just another one of the countless people who have lost their hopes and dreams, barely getting by in this world? Are you willing to find out?

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione Granger sat silently in the Gryffindor common room, staring at something only she could see. Memories running through her mind, she closed her eyes as she relived them all. The fire was crackling merrily, embers sparking around the golden red flames. Shadows danced along the walls in an intricate pattern, giving the room an air of mystery.

Soft footsteps snapped Hermione out of her trance. She had been so busy thinking and remembering that she didn't hear them until the last moment. Looking up, she saw Harry coming down the stairs, still dressed in his robes. He hadn't been to sleep yet either. A look of understanding came into Hermione's eyes. He had been staying up until lat least four in the morning since Sirius died. He was always trying to find a way to defeat Voldemort, and put an end to this war.

"Hey," said Harry softly, trying not to wake anyone else. "You still up?"

Hermione smiled. "No, Harry. I'm fast asleep, which is why I'm talking to you." They shared a grin. Harry walked over and sat in the chair across from her.

"Still depressed about graduating?" Hermione nodded, looking down.

"I just can't believe that my school years are over. I mean, what if I never see any of you again? And what exactly am I supposed to do with my life? I can't stay around and help you with the war; it's just too stressful for me. And-" Harry cut her off gently before she could say anything else.

"Hermione. You're going to be fine. You're the smartest witch I've ever known. I'm sure you can figure out something to do with your life. And we'll always stay in touch. You can ask everyone else to keep talking with you too. I'm sure they'll want to anyway, even if you don't ask them." Harry smiled at his friend, reassuring her the best he could. After all, it wasn't as if he could do anything with _his_ life, so he wouldn't know. He would always be tied to Voldemort. And even after he was defeated, he would always be remembered as the Boy-Who-Lived, and he would never be able to live a normal life. But for now, he just smiled at Hermione, comforting as much as he could.

"Thanks Harry. It's amazing how many times I need to hear that." Hermione smiled at him. "Well, it's almost two already. I think we should get to bed." Harry shook his head.

"I'm going to stay. But you get some rest, Hermione," he said. She nodded, understanding. Hermione stood up and stretched, then slowly walked up the stairs toward her Head Girl room, leaving Harry staring into the fire, as she had been doing not too long ago.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione felt her face light up as she saw him enter the library. His silvery blonde hair was tousled, giving him a look that most girls adored; yet it made Hermione cringe and fight back the urge to fix it. She shrugged. _What can I say? I'm a perfectionist._

Draco's cool gray eyes swept over the room, finally fixing on her. A somewhat smile formed on his lips, and Hermione considered it an improvement. Usually it was a blank stare she received before he came sauntering over. She smiled right back at him, a light entering her cinnamon brown eyes. Before she knew it, he was right in front of her, and then she was in his arms. As his lips met hers, Hermione felt portions of her brain melt, along with the uneasiness about graduation. Smiling faintly against his lips as she thought this, she felt safe in his arms.

Hermione wasn't quite sure how it had happened, this relationship between her and Draco. It had all begun a cold night in November…

.-.-

Hermione wanted to scream. Professor Snape had gone and given her detention for helping Neville. She could hardly count the times he had taken away points, but he had never given her detention! Until now.

She sighed and walked in the door to the icy dungeons. Pulling her robes closer around herself and wishing she had brought her cloak, Hermione looked around for Professor Snape. He wasn't there, but someone else was.

"Malfoy! What are you doing here? Oh, yes. I forgot. The Young Death Eaters Club meeting is this week isn't it?" Malfoy smirked.

"No, Granger. That's next Saturday. I'm here for your detention. You see, the greatest thing about being your teacher's godson is that you get to do… anything... you… want." With each word, he took a step closer to her until he was less than an inch from her face. Not wanting to look as if she was afraid, Hermione didn't back away.

Keeping a glare on her face, she spat at him, "What is my punishment then, _teacher_?" Malfoy smiled at her, his face full of innocence that Hermione could see right through.

"Hmmm… I don't really feel like finishing my Arithmancy homework, so why don't you do it for me? Oh, and then there's the Potions scroll due next week. You can do that too." Hermione stared at him.

"You have me in detention where you can do almost anything you want to me, and you want me to do your homework? Alright, well I can't say I'm terribly unhappy about it."

Malfoy handed her his homework, and Hermione took it without a fuss. Hey, she could be cleaning out cauldrons and sorting ingredients instead of homework that she already knew the answers to. Sitting down in one of the empty desks, Hermione began the Arithmancy homework that she had just completed not two hours ago.

She bit her lip over one of the tougher problems. How had she solved this? Feeling eyes on the back of her neck, Hermione looked up. Malfoy was sitting at Snape's desk watching her. As soon as she noticed him, he went back to the book that was in his hands. Hermione shrugged, dismissing it. However, she was reminded again when she looked up once more to see him staring at her. Putting her quill down, she sighed.

"Malfoy, why do you keep on staring at me?" Silence. Hermione looked at him to see his reaction. His face was like a mask, cutting off any insight to his feelings. His cool gray eyes were staring at her, giving her no clue as to what he was thinking. Hermione sighed, knowing she was getting nowhere. She picked up her quill and began to work again.

After a while, she finally finished the homework. Stacking it up neatly, Hermione took it and walked over to Malfoy, ignoring the cramp in her legs from sitting down so long. She handed the papers to him and started to walk away, to get out of this strange detention. His hand caught her arm, and before she could do anything, he was kissing her.

Hermione couldn't help but kiss him back. He was such a good kisser, and his lips were so soft… With a cry, she tore herself away. Bringing herself back to reality, she took shaky steps backward, away from him. His eyes were once again steely and unrevealing. Hermione ran out of the room, leaving the blonde Slytherin to ponder what he had just done.

.-.-

Tearing herself out of her memories, Hermione tried to focus on now. Draco was waving his hand in front of her face. When she finally realized what he was doing, she playfully smacked his arm away.

"You know, I've heard that the dust you inhale from being around these old books really gets to you, but I always thought it was a myth created to keep kids afraid of reading." Hermione glared.

"Why would people not want their kids to read?"

"Because it is an evil scheme of Voldemort's to kill all children who read books." Hermione stared. Suddenly the library seemed quieter than usual.

A first year Hufflepuff squeaked out, "It is? Oh my god, I'm going to die!" There was scattered laughter all around the room. Madam Pince immediately threw a hissy fit and ordered everyone to either be quiet or leave. Draco stood up, pulling Hermione with him.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously.

"Leaving. I don't want to be quiet," Draco replied. Hermione could only stare as he pulled her out of the room. As soon as they were out of the library, he kissed her hard.

As he finally released her lips, Hermione gasped. She accused him, "You only wanted to make out with me." Draco smirked.

"Of course. It's one of my favorite things to do."

"I suppose I can deal with that." Hermione grinned and kissed him again.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione groaned, sitting up in her bed. Sunlight was streaming through the window, blinding her. Covering her eyes and fumbling for the pull string to the blinds, she finally managed to block out the glaring sun. Opening her eyes, she blinked a few times and decided that this was _not_ a good way to wake up. Her room was a complete mess. Clothes were strewn everywhere, some in her suitcase, some on the floor. Books and other items were also littering her usually organized room. With a shock, she remembered why.

Today was graduation. Tears filled Hermione's dark brown eyes as she thought of leaving everything and everyone she had ever known behind.

There was a knock on the door. The joyous voice of Ginny Weasley was asking her if she was coming to breakfast. Hermione wiped away her almost tears and answered her.

"Yes. Yes Gin, I'll be right there." Hurriedly picking up some clothes to wear off of the floor, she threw them on and walked out the door. Ginny was waiting for her, giving her a hug as she appeared.

With a great grin on her face, Ginny announced, "Our last breakfast at Hogwarts! Aren't you so happy, Herm?" Hermione put on a fake smile and agreed with her friend. She didn't want to upset anyone by letting them know she was so uneasy about graduation. She chatted with Ginny about other things until they reached the Great Hall.

It was lavishly decorated with blue ribbons and various things floating around. There was a huge banner with the words 'Congratulations Seventh Years!' written on it. Hermione tried to keep from crying. She walked over to the Gryffindor table with Ginny to see Harry and Ron already there. This was certainly surprising. Usually, Hermione was the one up early. She must have slept in longer than she had thought.

"Hey guys! Are you early or am I late?" Harry grinned with pride.

"We're early! Isn't it amazing? I actually managed to get Ron out of bed, but he went straight back to sleep as soon as we sat down." He nodded toward his friend. Ron was currently unconscious in a bowl of porridge.

Hermione laughed quietly as she sat down, not wanting to wake him up. As she slowly began to eat a bagel, she heard Dumbledore stand up and clear his throat. Turning in her seat so she could see him, she waited in dread of what he was about to say.

"Today's graduation ceremony for the seventh years will be heldabout an hourafter breakfast, so all of you will have a chance to get ready for the ball this evening. Tomorrow morning is when you will be leaving on the Hogwarts Express. Now, with a few last words, I will leave you in peace to finish your breakfast. Good luck, truffle, turnip. Thank you."

Hermione felt her hands begin to shake. She stood from the table, and quickly walked out of the Great Hall, muttering an excuse about the bathroom. Harry watched her go with a look of understanding.

Hermione frantically tried to stay calm. She wasn't leaving until tomorrow! Why was she so nervous? Because graduation symbolized the end of school. The end of the only life she knew. What would she do after she arrived in the real world? In life, there were no summer holidays. Would she have to get a job right after she left Hogwarts? All these questions left her mind in a daze. She felt as if she was going to fall over any second. Black spots blurred her vision. Hermione groped for a wall to support her.

With no warning, hands steadied her shaking form. She relaxed, recognizing the scent of who was holding her.

"Draco, why aren't you at breakfast?" Her tremors seemed to be going away and her vision was clear. My, what Draco's mere presence could do to her.

"Because I saw you run out as if you were going to throw up. What kind of boyfriend would let you go collapse of anxiety? A stupid one. And I am many things, but I refuse to be put under the category of stupid. And I didn't want to just let you go because …I care." A sincere emotion was in his brilliant silvery-gray eyes.

"I know you care, Draco. But do you care enough? Are you strong enough to stand up to your father and refuse to become a Death Eater? Do you care that much for me?" Hermione looked at him, wishing with all her heart that he would say yes.

"I don't know," Draco whispered. His emotions were torn, being pulled from one world into another. Was he really ready to give up all that he believed in? Hermione sighed. No, he wasn't.

"Well, you better find out soon. Tomorrow may be the last time I ever see you." Hermione turned on her heel and walked back toward the Great Hall, hating herself for leaving him there so vulnerable and torn.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Justin Finch-Fletchley!"

Hermione desperately tried not to panic. It was almost time.

"Seamus Finnigan!"

She took a deep breath and tried to prepare herself for what would probably be the biggest event in her life. She was wearing elegant black dress robes, nothing too fancy but still beautiful.

"Hermione Granger!"

Hermione stood shakily and walked toward Dumbledore. With a smile, he handed her a scroll with a silky blue ribbon. She took it and walked toward where the students who had already graduated were waiting.

She sat down and waited for it to be over. Closing her eyes, Hermione sighed and tried to relax. A few minutes later, a name called out made her eyes fly open.

"Draco Malfoy!" Hermione looked toward the front of the room to see Draco walking toward Dumbledore with an expression of boredom on his face. When he saw her looking, he smiled faintly at her as he received his scroll.

Hermione smiled back, comforted for the time being. As he came to sit next to her, she rested her head lightly on his shoulder and waited for graduation to end.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione pulled at her hair, trying to get it to lay straight. She had run out of that stuff she had used for the fourth year Yule Ball a while ago. She groaned and threw her brush across the room.

Hearing a snicker from behind the door, she yanked it open to see Draco waiting for her. He was dressed in silky soft, dark green dress robes that complemented her light silver robes.

"Are you ready?" he asked with a smirk. "I've been waiting for over a half hour." Hermione glared.

"That's because you came early. And no, I am not ready. In fact, I'm not going."

"Why not? You look great! Just because your hair doesn't look as good as it did in fourth year doesn't mean that you have to skip your ball! Come on, it's your graduating ball. And it's mine too. I want you to be there."

"Alright, alright." Hermione gave in and stepped outside her room. She could never resist those eyes. Putting an arm around her waist, Draco walked her to the Great Hall. There wasn't a sound along the way, the two preferring to be in comfortable silence. It no one was talking, how could you say the wrong thing?

Finally reaching the ball, Hermione hesitated before walking inside. Then, resolving herself, she stepped through the doors. Linking her arm through Draco's, she walked toward the dance floor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione was awoken by loud chirping of birds. At first she merely stuffed the pillow over her ears. But then the chirping seemed to get louder. She groaned and threw off her sheets. Grumpily getting out of her bed, she walked over to the window and slammed it shut. Why did she never remember to close it? Why?

She lay back down on her bed and tried to go back to sleep. After fifteen minutes of this,Hermione grew annoyed and threw off her sheets once again.

"What time is it anyway?" she mumbled sleepily to herself. Rubbing her eyes and looking at the clock, she saw that it was 12:03 PM. She felt waves of panic that she was late for classes before remembering that it was the last day of school. The last day she would ever see Hogwarts or any of the students she knew.

Fighting back her overwhelming sadness, Hermione quickly got dressed. The train was scheduled to leave Hogwarts at one. She couldn't be late; otherwise she'd miss the train. She began to gather all of her clothes that were still not in her suitcase.

After about a half hour, she managed to get all but a few items safely locked away in her suitcase. Hermione gently picked up the photo of her, Ron, and Harry, all smiling happily at the camera. Brushing back tears, she gingerly placed it on top of her clothes. Next came a small silver locket that Draco had given her. Instead of packing it away as she had planned, Hermione clasped it around her neck.

Last, was the Hogwarts yearbook that the seventh years were allowed to buy back in March. Hermione placed it gently on top of all her other things. Unable to stop a few tears from running down her face, she closed the suitcase, packing away memories of the life that she had to leave behind.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione walked slowly toward the train. It was scheduled to leave in fifteen minutes. She sighed heavily, looking back at Hogwarts for the last time. Turning her back on it, she made to step into the Hogwarts Express when a hand touched her arm lightly. Turning around to see who it was, she wasn't surprised to see Draco.

"We need to talk." Saying nothing more, he pulled her back to stand by the miniature garden that they had added to the station about a year ago. Hermione looked up into his stormy gray eyes, waiting for him to say something.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I can't refuse my father. He'll kill me for even thinking about it! I'm just not willing to risk my life for the greater good. I have to become a Death Eater. No matter what happens, I just want to live my life." His eyes seemed to be apologizing, but Hermione just dismissed it.

Taking a step toward him angrily, she burst out, "Look, I don't know what's between us. I don't know why I feel this way. I don't know why I wish that you felt the same way. I don't know why I want this relationship to mean enough to you to do what's right. I don't know, Draco. But if I'm not important enough to you, then I guess this is goodbye. I love you, Draco. I hope you know that." Without another word, Hermione walked toward the train as the whistle screeched.

Draco caught up with her before she could step onto the Hogwarts Express. "You are important enough." He grabbed her hand and held it close.

The two shared a small smile before walking on.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Graduation marks the end of who you used to be, to make room for who you will become. It isn't the end of your life, but only the beginning.


End file.
